monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kraken/@comment-26017717-20150322232207
You are a soldier of the order (frech out of basic bootcamp) and your squad is being transported across the sea to deliver supplies to an outpost on an island. When the ship has left the harbor and prepeares to set sail, your squad's officer has you all stand in attention and gives a short speech. "Men, in order to secure safe passage for this vessle, our superiors have deemed it prudent to hire an ocean guide. This guide is an incubus, and his wife will accompany us on the journey". As shocked gasps and many whisperes begin to show up through the whole squad, the officer demands silence. "This is sadly a necessary practice that we have to do for now, so I will now explain the rules for this journey. You are not to even attempt to harm the incubus or his monster wife, if you do we will suffer Poseidon's wrath and most certainly sink. While they are on board you are not to approach them or try to speak to them. That job is to be left to the captain alone. Now, I am told that monsters that have an incubus don't try to attack other men, but stay on your guard none the less. Understood?" The squad responds with a "Yes sir!" and the ship sets sail. Once you exit the harbor bay you see two figures floating in the water as if waiting for you. They turn out to be a kraken and her husband. They climb aboard and your jorney starts. You are always on your guard around them, but they only seem to have eyes for each other and the incubus spends most of his time sitting on a 'chair' of sorts made out of the kraken's tentacles as the two embrace each other. Whenever you steal closer glances at them you see things like her tentacles gently caressing his body in various lewd and endearing ways or him kissing his wife lovingly. It's not long before you stop feeling threatened by them. After about three days, you see them suddenly run to the railing and look down into the water, sounding like they are talking to someone. It turns out to be the sea bishop that performed their marrige cermony and all three of them are very happy to see each other. She comes aboard so she can stay for a bit and talk to them some more. When you look at her you see the most kind, gentle and beautiful face you've ever laid eyes on. She glances i your direction and notices your gaze on her. She smiles at you before you quickly turn away. That night you wake up, unable to move and feeling something holding your mouth shut. As you get pulled out on the main deck under the moonlight, you see that the kraken's tentacles are wrapped around you. The incubus is there as well, he tells you that they mean you no harm, they just didn't want to risk anyone else hearing anything. After the kraken has released you, they both explain that their sea bishop friend is still unmarried, and it is their most earnest wish that she finds a loving husband (in their opinion she really deserves one). They tell you that she you struck her fancy earlier that day, and that she is in the water next to the ship right now. She would like to speak to you, and the kraken is offering to lower you down to the edge of the water with her tentacles so you two can talk wihtout being seen. What do you do?